Millimeter-wave communication systems typically include several components, such as a box housing electrical components, antenna, and waveguides or antenna feeds transporting millimeter-waves from inside the box to the antenna and vice-versa. These components need to be mechanically interconnected into a stable structure, while maintaining high mechanical accuracy in critical connection points such as interfaces between one waveguide to another, or between a millimeter-wave probe and a waveguide. Using reflector antennas, comprising reflectors and feeds, often makes it even harder to achieve both mechanical integrity and assembly accuracy with the same design. Typical mechanical design and assembly solution create mechanical stress on components such as Printer Circuit Boards (PCB) and electrical connectors.